Illusion of Sevii
by God from the Machine
Summary: One boy from Cinnibar Island and one girl from Canalave City leave for the Sevii Island to defeat the Seven Gym Leaders. But is something sinister following them?
1. Knot Island

**Here is the fisrt chapter of my new Fakémon fanfiction. Fakémon: Sevii. I really hope you like it, see you at the bottom (hopefully).**

* * *

Knot Island

"Be careful honey! And write home or by Arceus, I will come there and find you!" said Theo's mother as he left the house.

He arrived in front of the Seagallop ferry which was to take him to Knot Island.

"Excuse me, is this the ferry to Knot Island?" asked a voice from behind him.

He turned around to be met with a girl about a head shorter than he was with long, red hair.

"Yeah, it is." They both took a seat and started talking.

"So what brings you to Knot Island?"

"I wanted a change of scenery and the Sevii Islands seemed like a good place to start, also, they had Gyms so I could challenge them. And you?"

"It was just the Gyms, I wanted to travel to all of the regions but I thought I'd start here first."

They had arrived on Knot Island at this point and they went to the Pokémon Center in the town.

"Welcome to One Island Pokémon Center! What can I do for you kids?"

"I'd like to use your PC thanks. Also, where is the Gym on this Island?"

"To get to the Gym you need to take the Kindle Road, there's a sign outside to show you where, then you just follow the mountain path until you find the Gym. The PC is over there."

He walked over to the PC and began clicking away at the keys. A man approached Alice, he had brown hair and was wearing a purple t-shirt.

"I noticed you're friend was using my PC system. Would you and him like a gift from me? It's an egg, I have one for the both of you."  
Alice looked at the man for a second and nodded.

"Thank you very much," she said, taking the eggs into her hand. They were brown, with a stripe of beige going through the middle.

Theo walked back over and she handed him on of the eggs.

"Thank's.... I forgot, I never asked you you're name."  
"Alice, Alice Puddle" she replied.

"Alice, I like it, it sounds nice."

They left the Pokémon Center and followed the sign to the Kindle Road. When they looked ahead Theo's jaw dropped. The Road seemed to stretch on forever and he could see the sillouhette of Mt. Ember in the distance.

"Oh sweet Mew no," said Theo, "Alice, do you trust me?"

"A little bit, why?" she replied.

"Crame!" He threw a Pokéball into the air and a tall bird Pokémon erupted out of it. It landed and stood in front of them. It had red feathers and a yellow underbelly and was nearly six feet tall. It had long legs and a long neck. It had a wide straw hat perched on its head.

"I was going to fly up to the mountain and I was hardly going to leave you on your own."

He helped her up onto his Pokémon's back and then got up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist to steady himself.

"Actually, while I have you here, would you be interested in going on a date with me?" he asked suddenly.

She thought about it for a minute and thn answered.

"I'll think about it and then give you an answer when we land."

He nodded and Crame took off. Its powerful wings took them quickly over the Kindle Road until it suddenly slowed down and began to land.

"What's wrong, is he okay?" asked Alice.

"He's fine, just tired. So, have you thought of your answer yet?"

"I will go out with you. But only if you can beat me in a battle."

He raised his eyebros and smiled, "You're on. Slowking!"

He threw the Pokéball and his Slowking burst out.

"Houndoom! Thunder Fang!" As the Houndoom erupted out of the Pokémball, he charged up static electrcity and rushed at Slwoking.

"Trick Room!" Slowking's eyes glowed blue and Houndoom suddenly slowed down. Slowking jumped out of the way and slammed his hand into Houndoom's back.

"Iron Tail!" Houndoom's tail glowed white and he tried to run at Slowking again but he avoided it, hitting Houndoom with a Focus Blast.

Houndoom was thrown across the sand and he collapsed, fainted.

"Whoa, your Sloking is powerful. I guess this means we're going on a date."

He smiled, "I guess it does." He took her hand and led her to the ocean in front of them, he put her on Slowking's back and he ferried the two of them across the sea to the shores of Mt. Ember.

* * *

**How did you like it. Under here, I'm just going to put info on the Gym Leaders, as the characters and their Pokémon are on my profile:**

**Island: Knot**

**Leader: Molly**

**Pokémon: Ponyta/Flareon/Magmar**

**Island: Boon**

**Leader: Ryan**

**Pokémon: Vaporeon/Marshtomp/Politoed**

**Island: Kin**

**Leader: Forrest**

**Pokémon: Venomoth/Solstab/Leafeon/Bayleef**

**Island: Floe**

**Leader: Florence**

**Pokémon: Jynx/Frosslass/Lyce/Elephice**

**Island: Chrono**

**Leader: Pierre**

**Pokémon: Deseon/Sanslash/Seraweep/Hippodon/Gligar**

**Island: Fortune**

**Leader: Helga**

**Pokémon: Hitmonchan/Hitmonlee/Hitmontop/Hitmondo/Battreon/Ratmace**

**Island: Quest**

**Leader: Ken**

**Pokémon: Unown (A)/Solrock/Lunatone/Guillense/Phantasman/Espeon  
**


	2. Crame

**This is the basic details for the first three Fakémon which I have revealed. I'll do these mini-chapters in between the story to introduce you to a Fakémon introduced in the preceeding chapter. **

* * *

Pheoflame

Physiology: Pheoflame is a small bird Pokémon. It has red plumage and a yellow underbelly. Its wings are small but can carry it for small distances. It has a hooked beak and a crest which curves at the top.

Behavior: It is a communal Pokémon and stays in flocks of its fellows. It will happily accept a Trainer.

Habitat: They live in mountainous areas due to the danger of forest fires.

Ability: Blaze-Raises power of Firemoves if HP is below 1/3

Type: Fire/Flying

Species Name: The Baby Pheonix Pokémon

Evolution: Pheoflame evolves into Plumare at level 16 and then into Crame at level 36

Name Origin: Comes from _Pheonix_ and _Flame_

* * *

Plumare

Physiology: Plumare is a larger version of Pheoflame. Its pink legs have now grown. Its feet are equipped with the toes which end in claws. Its body is quite plump and its wings have also grown and it can fly for long distances without needing major rest.

Behavior: In a stark contrast to its pre-evolved form, Plumare is a solitary Pokémon, staying on its own rather than in a group. It will obey a skilled Trainer or one who has evolved it from Pheoflame.

Habitat: Plumare lives in the mountains and away from forests.

Ability: Blaze-Raises the power of Fire moves if HP is below 1/3

Type: Fire/Flying

Species Name: The Pheonix Pokémon

Evolution: It evolves from Pheoflame at level 16 and into Crame at level 36

Name Origin: Comes from _Plumage_, feathers (specifically, bird's feathers) and _Flare_, a burst of fire

* * *

Crame

Physiology: Crame is vastly different to its pre-evolved forms. It wears a wide-brimmed straw hat. Its neck is longer and its beak is flatter, almost round. Its body is shaped like a duck's and its long, black legs end in three toed and clawed feet.

Behavior: Crame is solitary and strays away from other Pokémon. It is loyal to its Trainer however and will protect them fiercely.

Habitat: They are found in mountainous areas.

Ability: Blaze-Powers up Fire moves if HP is below 1/3

Type: Fire/Flying

Species Name: The Crane Pokémon

Evolution: Evolves from Plumare at level 36

Name Origin: Comes from _Crane_, a kind of bird and _Flame_

_

* * *

_

**Well I hope that was informative. Now, for any confusion you might harbour; Crame is supposed to look like a regular crane only ith orange and yellow feathers and the wide hat.**

**Anyway, see you in Chapter 2, hopefully.  
**


End file.
